


The Southern Sun

by MxBBadperson



Series: dutiful [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hemospectrum Shift, Homestuck Kidswap, Kidswap, Loyalty, M/M, Oaths & Vows, bloodswap, bro falls in love with carcata immediately lmao, colorswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Mr. Derrik Crocker walked to him. He stopped in front of the throne then knelt down, head bowed. ‘My imperial majesty,’ he murmured.
Relationships: Bro Crocker/Carcata Peixes, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Beforus Karkat Vantas
Series: dutiful [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799173
Kudos: 3





	The Southern Sun

Carcata looked out of the window. This strange planet’s strange moon shone. It was gray and it was light was white. His Court were around him, voice pitched low. Carcata focused. He could hear the commotion from outside the steel doors. This part of the docking bay was just for him and his Court.

He turned around and they all stiffened, voices stopping. They bowed. ‘Get the fuck up,‘ he said irritably. They always did this when he turned to them. It didn’t get any less annoying as the sweeps passed by. They all straightened.

Carcata stepped away from the window. They were in the docking bay and they had been there for minutes now. Carcata frowned. He was being tardy. He walked away from the window, the end of his dark red cape rustling against the floor. His Court quietly followed. The steel doors opened. The people in the docking bay went silent. His Imperious Lamentation was here.

Carcata stepped forward. The people made way and slowly, the people knelt. Carcata looked around at the ships and the people. They were in different colors. What a strange species, these humans. He moved across the floor, his Court quietly following. The ones who weren’t kneeling, quickly went to kneel. Carcata rolled his eyes.

He stopped. The people held their breath. He looked up. There was a mural here. It was silhouette of him with Alternia on his forehead with it’s moons beside it to form a crown. The other planets were around him and the Earth was between his hands. Carcata snorted. In the docking bay too? Cancri and his drawings. Whatever amused him, Carcata supposed. He turned around.

‘Fucking stand,‘ he said exasperatedly. The people got to their feet. They all looked at him dumbstruck. Some averted their eyes to stare at the floor. He turned away, dark red cape swirling around his feet. He continued walking across the docking bay till he reached the elevators. The people scrambled out of his way with a bow. There were people at the elevator and they looked at him with wide eyes, mouths falling open.

Carcata got into the elevator, his Court surrounding him. He looked at the buttons then at the person standing next to it. ‘The button,‘ Carcata said flatly. They stiffened and nodded furiously. They pressed the button and the doors closed. The elevator went down. Carcata waited. It was fucking awkward but it’s not he can make small talk. He was never good at small talk so why was he ever interested in making some?

The elevator dinged. Carcata got out. He walked to the throne room. The guards eyes widened as he approached. They straightened. He stopped in front of the double doors. A violetblood, a purpleblood, a blueblood and an indigoblood stepped forward from his Court. The blueblood and the indigoblood went to stand by the double doors while the purpleblood and the violetblood stood beside him. Carcata’s chest panged. He missed Pollux.

The purpleblood cleared her throat.The indigoblood and the blueblood pushed the doors open. The Earthian Court stared at Carcata. His Imperious Lamentation was here.

‘His Imperial Majesty, His Imperious Lamentation,‘ the purpleblod declared. The Earthian Court pressed their fist to their chest and knelt. Carcata walked across the floor. He stopped in front of the throne. It wasn’t a perfect replica of his Alternian throne. So Cancri did have some sense of restraint after all. He turned around.

Carcata sat down, his Court standing around him. ‘Stand,‘ he ordered. The Earthian Court stood.

Someone stepped forward. His hair was the lightest yellow color and there was pointy triangle-shaped glasses on his face. Weird glasses shapes were here too, Carcata thought ruefully. ‘Mr. Crocker, son of His Grace, Viceroyal Crocker, your imperial majesty,‘ the person said. Carcata tilted his head, looking up.

If he remembered it correctly, this world didn’t have lusii. The adults were the custodians of the young. The son. He looked younger, if Carcata were to guess. He didn’t have that hair on his face. The adult male humans had hair on their faces. If what Cancri said was to be believed.

Carcata held out his hand. ‘Come closer,’ he said. Mr. Crocker stepped forward then bowed. He straightened but he didn’t look at Carcata. 

‘Where the fuck is the viceroy?‘ Carcata asked. 

‘He is sick, your imperial majesty,‘ Mr. Crocker said. ‘I hope that you forgive him for this transgression,‘ Mr. Crocker continued.

‘And what the fuck would that transgression be?‘ Carcata asked.

‘The transgression of not coming to meet you,‘ Mr. Crocker answered seriously.

Carcata barked out a laugh. Mr. Crocker looked at him. ‘There’s no fucking transgression,’ Carcata replied, ‘I’m not as fucking petty to be angry at someone resting from being fucking sick.’ He stepped forward, meeting Mr. Crocker’s eyes. They were bright blue. Mr. Crocker averted his eyes. He stared down at the floor.

‘What’s your name, Mr. Crocker?’ Carcata asked.

‘Derrik, your imperial majesty,‘ Mr. Derrik Crocker answered.

‘Derrik,’ Carcata said slowly. Mr. Derrik Crocker breathed out. ‘My name is Carcata,‘ Carcata declared. Mr. Derrik Crocker’s eyes widened. ‘Will you be the viceroy after your custodian?‘ Carcata asked.

‘Yes, your imperial majesty,‘ Mr. Derrik Crocker answered somberly. 

‘And how old are you, Mr. Derrik Crocker?’ Carcata asked. 

‘Nine sweeps, your imperial majesty,‘ Mr. Derrik Crocker replied. 

‘How young you are, my viceroy,‘ Carcata mused. He waved his hand. ‘Dismissed,‘ he said easily. Mr. Derrik Crocker bowed and went back to the crowd. Carcata straightened in his chair. He waved beckoned. ‘Tell me who you are,‘ he ordered. 

One by one, people stepped up to the throne to introduce themselves. There were the Lalondes, the Striders and the Harleys. They worked closely with the Viceroy. They were the people under them and the people who ran kept the Earthian Court running. He didn’t know how long the introductions went on and the night passed by as Carcata listened. When it was finished, Carcata nodded and dismissed them. 

The double doors opened and the people walked out. The doors closed. Carcata slumped into his chair. He tilted his head back. He felt tired. How many sweeps now? How many sweeps more? Someone bent down. ‘Your imperial majesty, Mr. Crocker is still here.’ one of his Court whispered into his ear. 

Carcata cracked his eyes open. So he was. He sat straighter on his chair. ‘What fuck are you still doing here?’

Mr. Derrik Crocker walked to him. He stopped in front of the throne then knelt down, head bowed. ‘My imperial majesty,’ he murmured. 

Carcata raised his eyebrows. “My“? Where had that come from? Carcata looked at him considering. Well, if this Mr. Crocker wanted it that way. He set his hands on the armrest and pushed himself up, standing up. 

Carcat bent down and reached for him. His hand curled around the human’s chin. He lifted it up. Mr. Crocker looked up. His eyes really were such a bright blue. ‘Derrik,’ Carcata said slowly. Mr. Derrik Crocker’s eyelashes fluttered. 

‘Carcata,‘ Mr. Derrik Crocker said slowly. Carcata smiled despite himself. It was small and tired. How strange it was to hear his name from this human. But it didn’t sound bad. Carcat straightened and his hand moved up. Mr. Derrik Crocker went, standing. He kept his bright blue eyes on Carcata’s face. The light in them was obedient. ‘Carcata,‘ Mr. Derrik Crocker said louder.

Carcata looked up at him. The human was taller than him, his hand didn’t even curl around his chin now. ‘Mr. Derrik Crocker,‘ Carcata said thoughtfully. ‘Nice to fucking meet you,‘ he said flatly then snickered. ‘What time is it?‘ he asked distractedly. 

‘Four in the morning, my imperial majesty,‘ Mr. Derrik Crocker answered. 

‘An hour till morning,’ Carcata said. He looked at Mr. Derrik Crocker. He remembered somethings. ‘You should go to sleep, it’s already to late for you to be staying up.‘

‘It is,‘ Mr. Derrik Crocker agreed, ‘but-‘ He looked for words. Carcata waited. ‘I want to stay with you,‘ he said. 

Carcata raised his eyebrows. What a strange human. ‘Very well. If you want to be fucking tired tomorrow, I’m not gonna stop you,’ he said easily. He turned to the windows and went to it. Derrik followed. 

Carcata stared out them and out into the distance. What a strange world taht he’ll have to rule. ‘I don’t know anything about this world,’ Carcata admitted. A crime really, to hear a weakness from His Imperious Lamentation but he didn’t care. ‘I will need help to take care of it,’ he continued. As much as he can take care of it anyway. Carcata looked at Mr. Derrik Crocker. ‘Will you help me?’ he asked him. 

‘I will,‘ Mr. Derrick Crocker answered without hesitation. 

‘Will you?‘ Carcata mused. 

‘Yes,‘ Mr. Derrik Crocker said determinedly, ‘as your viceroy, I promise to serve you as best as I can.‘

‘My viceroy,‘ Carcata said. 

‘Yes, yours,‘ Mr. Derrik Crocker agreed. He laid his fist on his chest and knelt again, looking up at Carcata this time. He held out his hand. Carcata looked at it considering. Derrik waited with bated breath. Carcata laid his hand on Derrik’s hand. ‘May I touch you?‘ Derrik asked. 

‘You’re touching me already,‘ Carcata pointed out helpfully, ‘yes, you may.‘

Derrik curled his hand around Carcata’s hand. He looked up at Carcata. His eyes were fuchsia and it was beautiful. He breathed in. He had never been this nervous in his life. ‘May I kiss you?‘ he managed to ask. 

Carcata raised his eyebrows. Mr. Derrik Crocker was going fast. He wanted to know where this would go. ‘You may,’ he said. 

Derrik lifted Carcata’s hand up to his lips, kissing Carcata’s knuckles. He looked Carcata’s eyes. ‘I am yours,’ he declared, ‘now and forevermore.’

Carcata blinked. How strange. This human was offering himself up to his so easily. He thought of what to do, what to say. He could rebuke him. It would be easy and he had done it before. Besides, this human wouldn’t be the last one to offer himself up to him. 

Carcata thought about it. He decided. He bent down to kiss Derrik’s forehead. Derrik’s eyes widened. He gasped. Carcata leaned back. ‘My viceroy,’ he said. There was shock written on Derrik’s face. He breathed out. The light in his eyes changed. There were reverent. 

‘Yours,‘ Derrik said somberly. 

‘Stand,‘ Carcata said softly. Derrik stood up, Carcata’s hand still in his. Carcata blinked. Something caught his eyes. He turned to the windows. There was light coming in. He watched as the sun rose and bore down on the Court. Derrik kept his eyes on Carcata’s face. 

Carcata lifted his hand. The sunlight shone through the gaps in his fingers. What a strange planet with a strange sun. He turned his hand. He didn’t burn and it didn’t even hurt. Carcata smiled, small and in wonderment. His planet, his Court. Carcata turned to Mr. Derrik Crocker. And his viceroy. Maybe he can spend some sweeps here.


End file.
